Krois
Became one of DarkRO’s resident since 24 May 2006(forum date, probably weeks before that). Usually found stalking someone around the world of Migard or posting on random topic on forum in the name of Krois the forum lurker. 'Biography' Started Ragnarok Online journey on early 2006. I found out about RO long before that time but back then I have no idea RO was free nor I know anything about private server and only know it’s a pay to play online game. But in some random conversation about MMOPRG on another online game, I found out RO is free and the girl I met helped me got onto my first low rate server. First character I made was a wizard named ‘rejectExistence’. After a dramatically long period of levelling and learning about the system of RO, I finally levelled it to base level 82 but with my impatience I started feeling it was getting harder and harder to attain the next skill/stat point so I got bored and start exploring my new found entertainment. I tried out many different servers, but most of them are either extremely bias on one class or over-powered on PvP. While still looking for a better server, I stumble across DarkRO and took notice of the ever more interesting ‘custom classes’, immediately I download it and try it out. The population was small back then, so trying out stuff and acting like a newbie wasn’t a big problem. Exploring the dark side of Ragnarok was more interesting then I expected. First character I made was a high wizard named Kel’Thuzad(named after an undead necromancer of WarCraft 3), while levelling in Biolab 3, I met Cloud(our current Keikei), Moonblade, Lydia and Kenmori. I was still a newbie back then, specially when it comes to PvP, but I was welcomed to their party and tagged along with them without any trouble. Not long after, Lydia made a guild named ‘Hankeh Pankeh’ and invited me to it along with her friends, it wasn’t the greatest thing on Earth but I was glad since it was the first time I got invited into any guild at all not for combat purpose. Due to some unclear reasons, Hankeh Pankeh got less active by the days. It feels like people just stop coming online so I lost contact with most people in it. Lack of guild and people to hang out with, I made my other characters, some of which is a stalker named Karick. There I wonder DarkRO with the only person that was Hankeh Pankeh, MoonBlade. This was the period where I joined random guild I came across and probably quitted them few minutes after, I’ve also learnt how to PvP with a stalker after learning how to make an Int-build stalker. During my attempt to get into a ‘good’ guild, I came across Loveholic, which was owned by our current Atsushi. I was surprise that I got accepted on my first attempt to join the guild, there was always some kind of test when I try to join other guilds. There I remain loyal to the guild and attend as many WoE as possible. Out of sheer random coincidence, I found out Cloud was in that guild. During that period, I’ve also met Erica on IRC, never in-game; I decided to ask her to join Loveholic so I can be with her more often. We became friends and talk about each other’s life and found out more about each other. Soon we got married, to make me a baby character at first, but she was kind and loving so we never divorce so stayed together. I’ve also met lots of people I know now by hanging out with people in Loveholic, i.e. most people in pay_dun00. Soon Loveholic got inactive in a way and the guild soon got disbanded. Guildless again, I tried to look for another guild. But thanks to Kei, I got into • Destiny •. I asked Erica to join as well, hoping she would and she did. There I continue my fun of being involved in WoE and PvP-ing with others. But after a while it got bored of all the fighting so I left. From there on, I wander guildless and sometimes got invited into other people’s ‘fun guild’ and hang out with friends either in pay_dun00, nif_fild02 and several other places where English-speaking people hang out. As my connection with people grew larger, I enjoy more of what the server gives which made me got involve with server related issues. I was able to convince Everet to help me improve the server by becoming a spriter, our first project was a simple one; changing the sprites for Arctic Wings and Phoenix Wings. With our preview work, we were able to catch public’s attention and even a couple of game masters. With a lot of changes going on in the server, quite a few self-motivated players decided to help the server; helpers’ Red Cross Society was made and soon followed police’s DarkRO Force. As new guilds comes demand for emblems, forum events were held and the prize was very attractive. Since there wasn’t many artistic people on forum or at least wasn’t as brave to share their artwork, it was easy wins for me and Everet. After winning quite a few of the forum events, I was able to gain wealth by selling off the prizes. My credits were slowly increasing to a higher amount than I expect, but it wasn’t without fall; I sold some stuff for quite low price here and there because I wasn’t knowledgeable with trades and prices. Throughout that, my ability and wealth caught attention of some people. There I met Beschwa, who invited me to join his novice only guild; Fluorescent. After acquiring few battle wounds with my super novice, I started liking it. But not long after, Novi WoE made changes that first class can be accepted. That allowed me to get back to using a range class but since thief have relatively short range; I turned to using an archer. With the help of friends and especially with Atsushi who borrowed me her Lord Knight Card for Novi Woe. I was getting addicted to using archer and soon sniper. It’s not so much as bragging but to emphasis on the addiction, I made more than 5 high archers and few other high first classes. My speciality was camping castle and stealing them with my little fiery red frenzied archer, probably due to my previous experience with stalker. Being with Beschwa and his little gang of first classes, he got me onto a Ventrilo server. There I met people that I normally don’t associate myself with at that time but with time I get to know them more and more and not long after I got invited into Renegade which belongs to Boliath. Renegade wasn’t as strong back then but enough to hold off a few attacks from people trying to raid the castle. As the guild expands, so does our Ventrilo server, which makes organizing charges and commanding guild members a whole lot easier. Through it, we were able to take some Prontera castles quite a few times. During that time, DarkRO darkest news came about; announcement of Maurice’s departure. To calm the raging panics of people, a new organization was made: the constitution lead by judges and a few senates. Lucky enough, I was able to get recommended as one of the first few candidates by couple of staff member. Til now, I wonder why some staff would accept me back then. There I did my best or at least I hope I did and when second election came, I left on my own accord. After that until now, I dwell in random places on different characters. Silently stalking people around Midgard. Category:Biography Category:Force Player